One Last Night
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Lily didn't know how many times she would be telling herself such a lie – it wasn't that she was weak – it was just that James could make her fall in love within a snap of the fingers, and if she resisted – she'd only be giving herself a headache... One-Shot


Title: _One Last Night_

Character(s): _Lily E.P & James P._

Summary:_ Lily didn't know how many times she would be telling herself such a lie – it wasn't that she was weak – it was just that James could make her fall in love within a snap of the fingers, and if she resisted – she'd only be giving herself a headache... One-Shot_

Notes: _Erm.. very quick type up and all that, I probably could've made this longer, but I just wanted it out of the way... I was a bit... argh! At the song that I had to use, though I could do it - The song I used as prompt is 'One Last Night' by 'Maroon 5' and I had the word prompt of 'Headache'. This is what I get when I'm hurrying and bored at the same time... hope you like, reviews are appriciated - and take care!_

* * *

"Marlene McKinnon, seriously James?" Lily seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside she was fuming – after all she and James had only been dating for three months and already he had slept with another girl.

"What are you going on about Lils?" James asked back innocently, from where he was sat with his friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He ran a hand through his hair very slowly and with a smile he looked around the room as if looking for any means of escape.

"You... you... cheated on me with Marlene McKinnon!" Lily cried, standing tall with rage pulsing through her veins, "I... I hate you!"

James stood up as if to make it a fair fight, as he looked Lily up and down as if she were just some toy. It reminded Lily of something Sirius would do...

"You don't hate me Evans," James spoke, his voice surprisingly calm but dangerous at the same time. Lily didn't want to, but she couldn't help but feel shivers run down her spine at how... different James was acting,

"Since when has it been Evans, Potter?" Lily snarled with narrowed eyes,

"Since when has it been Potter, Evans?" James retorted hotly, his eyes narrowed just as much. Once again he ran a hand through his hair looking at Lily with a smirk.

"Argh... you're completely unbelievable! I hate you!"

* * *

Lily couldn't help but knock on James' door in the head's common room later on that night, but she knew she would regret it later that night if she didn't.

The door to James' dormitory opened after four sharp yet swift knock, and Lily stood to face the person who had cheated on her previously that week.

"Back already Lily?" James asked, as he sent Lily a look telling her that she could come in,

"We need to talk." Was all Lily spoke in reply, her mind muddled at the thought of why she was walking back into such a war-zone.

"Why did you come back to me Lily?" James queried as he took a sip of pumpkin juice from his bedside table, "Are you so dependent on me now that you feel lost without me?"

Lily noticed the manic gleam in James' eyes, as he narrowed his eyes at her. He scowled at her, something that seemed odd compared to the smiles and smirks he usually adopted when around her.

"You syphilitic swine!" She hissed, as she slapped him, "don't you dare toy me in with your manipulative games you immature son of a banshee!"

James smiled as he bent down; kissing her roughly, something that sparked a fuse in Lily. A fuse that was border line of both Love and Lust,

"I hate you!" Lily spoke around the kisses, both of their magic causing things in the room to shatter due to anger.

"I'm sure you do," James growled, causing Lily to think for a small moment that he seemed to always be playing around with the crowd, making them think that he was happy, when he in fact, was not.

Lily knew that the two would never work, and she was sure James knew too – that the two of them would only have to stay with each other for that last night.

Lily didn't know how many times she would be telling herself such a lie – it wasn't that she was weak – it was just that James could make her fall in love within a snap of the fingers, and if she resisted – she'd only be giving herself a headache...


End file.
